


The Acclimation Process of Naomi Nagata

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [9]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Naomi Nagata and Jim Holden both go through the Acclimation Process.





	1. The Rocinante/The UN Glazunov

On the Rocinante, Naomi Nagata and Jim Holden were in the MedBay, being checked out by one of the UN doctors who came to see the couple, making sure that both Belter and Earther were healthy enough to go through the process. 

Blood tests were also done so that the other doctors at the UN building could determine what supplements and vitamins were necessary for not only Jim, but for Naomi as well. 

Naomi would be developing her “Earther Legs” while going through the Acclimation Process. 

The person in charge of Naomi and Jim's case happened to be Chrisjen Avasarala, who seemed to have gotten quite used to the captain and his lover. The lovebirds even had plans to marry at the UN Conference center after the Acclimation Process. 

When Jim told Chrisjen about being Naomi's fiancé, the wise woman was happy and had granted permission to the couple about the wedding.

The next morning on the Rocinante, the Glazunov, a UN Shuttle owned by the Madame Undersecretary herself, had connected to the beloved ship, and picked up the couple. 

Before the couple got onto the ship, Amos said, “Have a wonderful life, boss. Now that you're engaged to Holden, you will have the most kickass husband.”

Naomi and Jim chuckled when the woman replied, “I will definitely have the best kickass husband, Amos.” 

Jim added, “Naomi will definitely be my kickass wife.” 

Clarissa joined the conversation and said while she wrapped her arms around Amos's waist, “My darling Amos and I will have a lot of fun in our relationship. Right, honey?.” 

The big mechanic replied with a chuckle while blushing, “Mmmmm, we already are having fun, Peaches.”

Clarissa giggled and said, “Oh Amos! Not in front of company, babe.”


	2. The Orientation and James Holden, the romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Nolden feels in this chapter! Enjoy!

After Jim and his girlfriend boarded the UN Glazunov, the doors shut and the shuttle unlocked itself from the Roci, then headed back to Earth for the Acclimation Process. 

While sitting together, holding hands, Jim asked, “Are you nervous?.” 

Naomi replied, “I am, but I know everything will be fine…now that we're together and engaged.” 

Jim smiled and said, “That's the Naomi Nagata I know and love. I am going to make you so happy, my dearest.” 

Naomi kissed her boyfriend and said, “You've already made me a happy woman, sweetheart. Despite all of the felotas that hit the fan, we have become a much stronger couple. Not only as XO and Captain, but also as Naomi and James.” The gentleman replied, “Very true.” 

Once the UN Glazunov arrived on Earth, at the UN building, the couple was immediately taken into the Acclimation Center. Chrisjen Avasarala walked into the room, wearing a green and gold sari, and got down to talking to the couple.

“Mister Holden, Miss Nagata, welcome to the Acclimation Center. This facility has the best staff to help you both along the way. Seeing how both of you have been accustomed to space for so long, the Acclimation Process will be quite useful.”

After the orientation, the doctors took Jim and Naomi to their room. 

The Acclimation Process then got underway. 

The best thing about the process was that Jim and Naomi were each other's support systems, so if either of them faced difficulties, they would have each other's company. 

On the first day, Jim was Naomi's coach on walking because he noticed that his girlfriend had trouble walking, and he was an absolute sweetheart towards the love of his life, like he always was, and whenever Naomi was wobbly, she gathered courage and improved her ability to walk.


End file.
